The present invention relates to a fabrication method for double-photoresist printed circuits. It is notably applicable to the fabrication of circuits with metallized holes when a high level of etching precision is required. More generally, it is applicable to circuits with patterns that must be etched with high precision in addition to patterns requiring substantial metal thickness. It is also applicable in cases where two different finishes are necessary for the wiring of components.